Karada no henka
by Bertha Nayelly
Summary: Un día normal, haciendo lo que normalmente hacen. Una luz, una pequeña explosión, el resultado; ¡Han cambiado de cuerpo! /¿Que diablos esta pasando?/Me siento rara/ ¡Que linda Hotaru!/ No entiendo nada.
1. Capítulo Uno

**I.**

— ¡Hotaru! —La chica de cabellos castaños gritó al momento en que se lanzaba encima de su mejor amiga, con el propósito de abrazarla. Sin embargo, antes de tan siquiera rodear el cuerpo de la azabache, ésta sacó su pistola y soltó tres disparos en dirección a Mikan. — ¡Auch! ¿Por qué, Hotaru? —Se quejó, sobándose la zona golpeada.

—Te lo he dicho; no me gusta que me abraces. —Respondió. Guardó su arma y continuó leyendo el libro que sostenía entre sus manos. Mikan hizo un pequeño puchero, aunque estaba acostumbrada a aquel trato no dejaba de doler cada que Imai le golpeaba. Suspiró con algo de resignación.

Un par de chicos entraron al salón, lo que provocó que nuevamente los labios de la chica se curvaran en una sonrisa más grande.

— ¡Ruka-pyon! —Exclamó, yendo hacia donde el rubio, quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse un poco.

—Buenos días, Sakura.

—Natsume. —Miró al azabache, quien le regresó la mirada con indiferencia.

—Fresas. —Murmuró.

— ¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO! —Gritó mientras sus mejillas se ponían de un rojo intenso. Odiaba ese apodo el cual, más que nada, le hacía sentirse avergonzada. Estaba por gritar un insulto más pero un golpe en su cabeza le hizo girar rápidamente. —Hotaru...

—Haces demasiado ruido y no me dejas leer, idiota.

— ¡Pero no tenías que golpearme de nuevo!

—Hay tantas cosas que no debo hacer y aún así las hago.

"Es increíble." pensó Mikan con resignación. Se dirigió a su asiento y se dejó caer en éste. Una sonrisa adornó su rostro, no podía quejarse, después de todo, los golpes de Hotaru le daban un toque más divertido a su amistad, aunque estos dolieran demasiado.

Hotaru cerró el libro que estaba leyendo, era inutil seguir con la lectura cuando el escándalo de su amiga le había cortado un poco la atención. Observó hacia la puerta y un tic se formó en su ojo derecho al observar a Narumi entrar... Con un vestido de princesa.

—Buenos días.~

—Narumi-sensei... —Murmuró Mikan.

— ¿Cómo están el día de hoy, mis amores? —Preguntó. Nadie respondió, sólo se limitaron a observar con extrañeza al hombre que tenían por maestro. —Bien... —Un aura oscura se formó a su alrededor al sentirse ignorado, mas, rápidamente, esbozó una sonrisa. —El día de hoy haremos una actividad muy divertida.

— ¿Qué clase de actividad? —Preguntó Sumire sin demasiado interés.

—Antes de decírselos quiero que formen equipos de cuatro personas.

Rápidamente todos comenzaron a formar los equipos. Mikan no dudó en ir con su mejor amiga para tomarla del brazo. Hotaru tan sólo suspiró, aunque no se quejó, todo lo contrario; se limitó a sonreír un poco. Alzó la mirada y notó como Natsume y Ruka eran rodeados por un grupito de chicas que no dejaban de exclamar y pedir que se unieran a sus equipos. Era increíble ver cómo seguían acosando a Natsume, aún cuando éste ya había anunciado tener una relación con Mikan.

—Hyuuga. —Habló. El mencionado le miró para simplemente asentir; le dio un leve codazo a su rubio amigo para llamar su atención.

— ¿Pasa algo?

—Estaremos en el equipo de Imai. —Avisó. Ruka ladeó un poco el rostro, aunque rápidamente asintió. Las chicas a su alrededor se quejaron para después irse a formar sus propios grupos, cosa que el rubio agradeció: Era realmente cansado tener que soportarlas. Desde que Natsume dio a conocer su relación con Sakura tenía que soportar más declaraciones y acosos de parte de aquellas que al perder su oportunidad con Hyuuga ahora iban detrás de él.

—Muy bien. El trabajo es el siguiente; ustedes, en equipos, por supuesto, irán al bosque Norte para encontrar un objeto que dejé ahí escondido. —Pranunció. Todos se vieron entre si, un poco interesados por la tarea. —De acuerdo.~ Que pase un representante de cada equipo. Les entregaré una hoja con las pistas que les servirán para hallar rápidamente el objeto. Buen trabajo.

Cada equipo ya se encontraba en el interior del bosque. No les llamaba la atención saber que objeto era el que debían hallar, pero era muchísimo mejor estar ahí a tener que estar sentados en el aula escuchando una aburrida clase.

— ¿Cuál es la primera pista? —Preguntó Ruka. Mikan desdobló la hoja que Narumi le había entregado minutos atrás y comenzó a leer:

— La primera pista es algo muy, muy grande, tiene copa y color verde; hojas y emmm... es duro; si eso.

—Vaya idiota. —Dijo Natsume.

—Terminemos con esto. Vamos a dividirnos en par y que cada quien revise los árboles. —Dijo Hotaru. Todos asintieron en señal de acuerdo. Mikan y la azabache se fueron por el lado derecho y Natsume junto con Ruka se fueron por el izquierdo.

— ¿Estás segura de esto? —Una joven de cabellos azabaches y ojos cafés miraba a su amiga con duda.

—Sí, Hinata. —Respondió la chica de cabellos rubios, cansada de que la morena le preguntara lo mismo por quinta vez.

—Pero aún no sabes cómo utilizar el Alice, ¿y si cometes un error?

—Vamos, no te preocupes. No creo que la magia sea peligrosa, ¿oh si? —Esbozó una gran sonrisa. A Hinata no le quedó de otra más que suspirar; Tomoko era demasiado terca como para cambiar de opinión.

—Y... ¿Qué hechizo vas a decir?

—No tengo la menor idea. —Rió. —Bueno... Diré unas palabras al azar. —Alzó su brazo derecho y cerró los ojos, poniendo un gesto de profunda concentración. —_Chronos, Chronod, retumb... Ehh, ahhh... Chronos, magia, ya_. —Recitó. Hinata la miró sin poder creer la tonteria de supuesto hechizo que había mencionado.

—Eso ni siquiera... —No logró terminar su frase ya que de la mano de la rubia salió una extraña luz blanca disparara hacia el cielo. — ¿Qué mierda?

—Wow... ¡Logre hacer magia! ¡Ahuevo!

—Sólo espero que no sea nada peligroso.

—No lo creo, mira; se ha desaparecido la luz.

.

.

.

— ¿Lograron encontrar algo?

El equipo ya se había reunido de nuevo. Natsume y Ruka negaron un poco.

—No, Narumi supo esconder muy bien el objeto.

—De nada sirve que sepamos que está en un árbol.

—Que listo, Nogi. —Hotaru dijo de manera sarcastica, provocando que Ruka frunciera el ceño y la mirara con molestia.

—Oigan... ¿Qué es eso? —Habló Mikan mientras señalaba el cielo. Todos miraron y se sorprendieron al ver una extraña luz blanca.

—Qué extraño. —Murmuro Ruka.

— ¿Saben que es más extraño? —Preguntó Hotaru de manera tranquila.

— ¿Qué?

—Que la luz viene para acá. —Terminó. Los otros tres abrieron sus ojos desmesuradamente, pero antes de poder hacer algo la luz cayó sobre ellos, provocando una explosión que les hizo perder la conciencia.

El primero en reaccionar fue Natsume. Poco a poco comenzó a abrir sus ojos sientiendo algo pesados los párpados. Se incorporó y se llevó una mano a la parte trasera de su cabeza para acariciar la zona adorida. Había caído de tal manera que se llevó un golpe en ésta. Al tener sus ojos abiertos por completo, bajó la mirada únicamente para sentir como el aire escapaba de sus pulmones. ¿Por qué mierda tenía una falda puesta? rápidamente miró al frente y casi se desmaya de nuevo al ver su cuerpo tirado a unos metros de distancia.

— ¿Mikan?

Al escuchar esa voz, rápidamente miró a Ruka, mismo que le miraba extrañado y preocupado.

—Ruka...

— ¿Eh? —El rubio ladeó su rostro, ¿por qué le llamaba Ruka? —Idiota, soy Hotaru. —Pronunció como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. Se intrigó al ver como Mikan le miraba sorprendida y con... ¿miedo? — ¿Qué te..? —Un gritó le interrumpió, y ahora fue el turno de Imai para sorprenderse al ver a su cuerpo con una expresión de terror.

— ¿Q-Qué... Qué mierda esta pasando?

—M-M-Mi cuerpo... —Ruka no podía quedarse atrás.

—No me digas que...

— ¡Cambiamos de cuerpos! —Exclamaron todos al unísono.

**NA: Bien, edite esta cosa porque la narración era una mierda. :'v No tengo planeado abandonar la historia, pero antes de continuarla debo editar los capítulos que llevo. En serio, mi narración era un puto asco. ¡Los amo! **


	2. Chapter 2

Gakuen Alice no me pertenece, de ser así Ruka y Hotaru serían pareja. :'v

Me disculpo por los horrores ortográficos, no me dio tiempo de revisar. ;-;

•••

* * *

— ¿Qué mierda está pasando? —Mikan miró a su cuerpo, aún sin poder creer la situación en la que se encontraban; era, por demás ridículo, que sus cuerpos hayan cambiado de aquella manera y sin razón alguna.

—Tsk, tenías que ser tú la que tuviera mi cuerpo. —Se quejó Hotaru; y es que de todas las personas tenía que ser la escandalosa de Mikan. Aunque no podía quejarse demasiado; hubiese sido peor si alguno de los dos chicos presentes hubiera terminado en él.

—No es momento para quejarse. —Natsume comenzó a desatarse el cabello.

— ¡Ey! ¿Qué haces? —Reclamó la castaña. El azabache simplemente la miró fríamente, lo que hizo que ella se encogiera en su lugar; era raro ver su mirada con semejante indiferencia.

— ¿Cómo es que terminamos de esta manera? —Preguntó Ruka, que se encontraba en el cuerpo de Natsume.

Todos comenzaron a pensar pero por más que lo hicieran no lograban encontrar alguna respuesta que explicara aquella extraña situación. Ni siquiera Hotaru, siendo las más inteligente ahí presente, lograba dar con algo. Era una situación por demás preocupante, sobretodo porque al no saber la causa de todo ese problema no podían siquiera pensar en alguna solución, al menos no en ese momento donde el shock era demasiado grande.

— ¡Chicos! —La voz de Koko les hizo voltear. El chico se detuvo frente a ellos, algo agitado debido a que tuvo que correr para encontrarles. —Naru-sensei quiere que regresemos: Ya hay un equipo ganador. —Dijo.

Los chicos se vieron entre sí mientras asentían; era mejor dejar aquella situación para después, cuando tuvieran la suficiente cabeza para pensar.

— ¡Quiero felicitar al equipo ganador! —Hotaru comenzó a correr en dirección al salón de clases, provocando que Ruka se diera un golpe en la cabeza. "Estúpida Mikan." Pensó. Sabía que de todo ello no saldría nada bueno.

—Bien, amores, me alegro que se hayan esforzado. Desgraciadamente sólo un equipo logró encontrar el objeto. Y ese es el equipo de Anna. —Anunció Narumi con una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Todos aplaudieron aunque sin ganas verdaderas de seguir ahí. Sin embargo las expresiones de todos pasaron de ser aburridas a ser de verdadera sorpresa cuando vieron como cierta azabache corría hacia donde Anna y la abrazaba con fuerza; con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

— ¡Felicidades, chicos! —Hotaru soltó a Anna para ahora ir con Nonoko, que miró a su alrededor realmente sorprendida.

—H-Hotaru, muchas gracias. —Agradeció, sin embargo.

—Hacen demasiado lío por un estúpido juego. Además, Narumi tu estúpida pista era una verdadera mierda. —Mikan se cruzó de brazos a la par en que miraba con frialdad al rubio más alto, éste abrió sus ojos sorprendido y miró a la castaña sin poder creer que haya dicho palabras como aquellas.

—Mikan... —Natsume miró a la chica con cierta preocupación. Sí, definitivamente no saldrá nada bueno de todo eso.

—No deberías ser grosero con Narumi-sensei. —Hotaru miró a Mikan con molestia. Odiaba cuando Natsume se ponía de esa manera. La chica regresó la mirada. Todos notaron el extraño ambiente que rodeaba a las mejores amigas, pero ciertamente nadie quiso intervenir.

—Menuda molestia que eres. —Susurró Mikan para después darse media vuelta e irse a otro lado.

— ¡No me dejes hablando sola! —Hotaru fue detrás de ella. —Maldito Natsume. —Murmuró.

—Ese par de idiotas. —Ruka rodó los ojos y decidió irse también. No tenía porque soportar toda esa mierda. Natsume hizo una mueca para después mirar a Narumi y hacer una pequeña reverencia.

—Lo lamento. Permiso. —Sonrió un poco y después fue detrás de los demás.

Todos se miraron entre sí, extrañados. Algo estaba sucediendo ahí y lo confirmaron al observar a Natsume actuando de aquella manera, aunque, por supuesto, no se meterían. A excepción claro de Narumi que seguía sin poder creer lo que Mikan le había dicho. Además, la mirada tan fría que le había dado a Hotaru era tan parecida a la de Natsume. 'Ser su novia ya le está afectando.' pensó.

* * *

—De acuerdo, actuaremos como si nada estuviera pasando. Lo mejor será que cada quien piense en alguna solución. —Hotaru, estado ahora en el cuerpo de Ruka, se cruzó de brazos.

— ¿Y si le decimos a Narumi-sensei? —Preguntó Mikan.

—No creo que ese idiota nos ayude mucho.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Natsume. Lo mejor es buscar una solución por nosotros mismos; si no logramos encontrar nada entonces le pediremos ayuda. —El cuerpo de Natsume, que ahora era ocupado por Ruka, soltó un pequeño suspiro. Esa situación era cansada y bastante preocupante.

—Bien. —Respondió Sakura sin estar muy de acuerdo.

—Sólo diré que no hagan nada estúpido, sobretodo tú; Mikan, no olvides que estás en mi cuerpo. —La reina de hielo miró a su mejor amiga con seriedad, a lo que la castaña asintió un par de veces. —En ese caso, es mejor dejar el tema por hoy. Tengo hambre.

* * *

— ¡Kya! ¡La habitación de Hotaru me encanta!

Mikan miraba la habitación de su mejor amiga como si fuera la primera vez que se encontrara ahí, y, aunque pasaba mucho tiempo en el cuarto, jamás había tenido la oportunidad de ver cada cosa en él. Posiblemente, hasta podía encontrar algo dedicado a ella; como una carta, o un regalo.

— ¡A buscar! Aunque antes, me daré un baño. —Murmuró antes de caminar al armario para buscar una toalla limpia.

Luego, se adentró al baño y se despojó de sus prendas, no pudo evitar mirar el cuerpo de Hotaru, sonrojándose un poco al ver la zona de los pechos.

¿¡Cómo es posible que Hotaru tenga más pecho que ella!? ¿Y cómo le hace para ocultarlo?

"Al final Natsume tiene razón; soy una plana". Pensó, con un aura depresiva a su alrededor.

* * *

Ruka, que miraba a través de la ventana de la habitación de Natsume, suspiró algo preocupado, no, bastante preocupado. Aquella situación era realmente ilógica, y por más que trataba de pensar no lograba dar con una respuesta tangible que le permitiera llegar a la solución de todo ello. Volvió a dejar salir un suspiro de entre sus labios a la par en que se sentaba sobre la cama: No le sorprendería que fuera Hotaru la que lograra solucionar todo ese embrollo, después de todo, era la más lista de los cuatro.

—Imai. —Sus mejillas se ruborizaron un poco, y tuvo que sacudir un la cabeza para alejar todo pensamiento ajeno a la situación. Además, ¿qué era ello? Desde días atrás no lograba dejar de pensar en la pelo negro, y le extrañaba, demasiado.

Con cansancio, se puso de pie. Tenía hambre, así que bajaría a la cafetería por algo de comida.

* * *

—Que ordenada. —Natsume miraba sin mucho interés la habitación de su novia; ajeno a todo lo que pensaba, Mikan era muchísimo más ordenada.

Observó la cama por unos segundos, se encontraba bastante cansado, y no tenía ánimos para pensar en la situación en la que se encontraban. Situación realmente estúpida a su criterio.

Decidió darse una ducha para calmar el calor que estaba sintiendo, sin embargo, mientras caminaba hacia el armario, cayó en cuenta de que el cuerpo en el que estaba era el de Mikan. Casi de manera lenta, una sonrisa bastante pícara se hizo presente en sus labios; tomó una toalla y caminó hacia el baño.

* * *

—Nogi, no me sorprende que seas tan ordenado. —Pronunció Hotaru al estar en el interior de la habitación del rubio. Su mirada se paseó por el lugar, hasta que se detuvo en una pequeña cajita de color café que reposaba sobre el buró de la habitación. —De seguro son sus cosas personales.

Eso fue suficiente para que se acercara y tomara la caja entre sus manos. Sin vacilar, la abrió, topándose con algunas fotografías, hojas dobladas y alguna que otra pulsera ahí; tomó una de las fotos y su entrecejo se frunció un poco al ver que la persona en ella era su mejor amiga. Dejó la caja en su lugar, después de haber metido la foto de nuevo, y se dejó caer sobre la cama.

Hacía un maldito calor y no deseaba otra cosa más que darse un baño de agua fría, sin embargo, la sola idea de que estaba en el cuerpo de Nogi le detenía. "Qué molestia".

* * *

— ¡Buenos días! —Fue imposible que aquella voz no se escuchara en el salón, todos miraron hacia la entrada y más de una boca se abrió al ver a la chica que saludaba de manera entusiasta. Al menos hasta que un par de golpes cayeron sobre su rostro, lo que hizo que la chica cayera al suelo mientras soltaba un quejido de dolor.

Hotaru guardó su pistola con molestia, esa estúpida de Mikan la estaba dejando en ridículo. No le importó que ahora todos la miraran, quizás sorprendidos de que Ruka se haya atrevido a golpear a la reina de hielo.

—Imai. —El cuerpo de Natsume se acercó a dónde la morocha para ayudarla.

—Mierda, Hotaru. —Se quejó Mikan, recibiendo una mala mirada de parte de la mencionada. —Eh, digo, Ruka.

— ¿Qué sucede con ellos?

—No lo sé, desde ayer actúan de manera extraña.

—Ah, ¡Mikan! —Saludó Anna a la chica que recién entraba al aula, sin embargo, no recibió respuesta alguna. La castaña sólo le miró indiferentemente antes de irse a su asiento. Una vez ahí, sacó un manga y comenzó a leerlo. — ¿Eh?

—Buenos días.~ —Narumi entró al aula, y todos se tuvieron que ir a sus respectivos asientos aunque sin apartar su mirada de Mikan. El rubio notó aquel ambiente un tanto tenso por lo que tuvo que fingir que tosía para llamar la atención. —Como de seguro ya saben; el festival escolar se acerca. —Todos, a excepción de ciertas personas, soltaron una pequeña exclamación. —Pueden ir con sus respectivos grupos a organizarse.

— ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —Preguntó Mikan, una vez que todos los demás se había ido.

—Seguiremos con el plan: actuaremos como si nada estuviera pasando. —Respondió Hotaru.

Todos asintieron, no había otra cosa que pudieran hacer, ¿cierto? Natsume se puso de pie, tenía que soportar al idiota de Tsubasa, aunque, si lo pensaba bien, podría aprovechar la situación para algunas cosas, a su favor, obviamente.

—Mikan, trata de no arruinar nada. —Hotaru miró a su mejor amiga, quien se tensó un poco. ¿Cómo le pedía eso? Ella no sabía nada de hacer inventos ni parecido, sabía que la azabache era la única que ayudaba en ese sentido en su equipo, ¿qué se supone que va a hacer?

—S-Sí.

Ruka suspiró un poco antes de salir del aula, al estar en el cuerpo de su mejor amigo no tenía nada qué hacer en ese momento, así que iría a la biblioteca para ver si lograba investigar algo, aunque lo veía difícil.

* * *

Natsume llegó a la clase especial sin muchas ganas. Prácticamente sería su primera vez participando en el festival, y era un maldito fastidio tener que seguir órdenes.

— ¡Buenos días, Sakura! —Aquella voz le hizo alzar la mirada con indiferencia. Tsubasa de acercó con una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios.

—Qué tiene de buenos. —Rodó los ojos, aunque tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver la expresión en el rostro del más alto.

—V-Vaya, vienes de mal humor. —Respondió mientras se rascaba la cabeza de manera nerviosa. Mikan le ignoró y decidió acercarse a dónde una chica de cabellos rosados le hacía señas.

—Mikan, me alegra verte.

—Si, si, ¿qué mierda vamos a hacer? Odio hacer esto. —Mierda, en serio debía controlarse para no soltarse a reír ahí mismo. La cara de todos los presentes era épica.

—Eh, sí. Bueno, estábamos planeando hacer una actividad deportiva.

—Creemos que será divertido.

— ¿En serio? —Rió un poco. Bueno, era el cuerpo de Mikan después de todo, que más daba si reía o no. —Hagan lo que quieran, me aburren. —Hizo una gesto de despreocupación para después dar media vuelta.

—Mikan, ¿te encuentras bien? —Misaki le miró algo preocupada, ese comportamiento no era nada normal en la castaña. Ésta la ignoró y decidió mejor irse a dónde el árbol de Sakura, tampoco tenía que soportar eso, además, al final, la perjudicada será Mikan, no él.

* * *

—Entonces, Ruka agarró y dijo que me veía bonita, pero como me avergoncé demasiado, tomé mi arma que no recuerdo cómo se llama y le di tres golpes en el rostro. —Mikan soltó una pequeña risa al ver los rostros de las tres compañeras que escuchaban su anécdota con gran interes. A pesar de que la azabache le había amenazado para que no contara lo sucedido hace días atrás, ella, Mikan, estando en el cuerpo de Hotaru, no le veía nada de malo a contarlo.

—Vaya, no sabía que Ruka sintiera algo por ti, Hotaru. —Anna habló emocionada, de alguna manera el ver a Hotaru y Ruka juntos le daba alegría; más que nada porque se verían lindos siendo pareja. Aunque eso no quitaba su extrañez al ver a Hotaru actuar de esa manera tan emocionada.

—Es obvio que ese idiota siente algo por mí.

— ¿Y tú sientes algo por él, Hotaru?

Literalmente las personas presentes se acercaron mas al cuerpo de Hotaru para escuchar la respuesta, y Mikan estaba por responder lo que su mejor amiga le habia revelado hacia un tiempo, sin embargo, antes de responder un fuerte golpe le llegó a la cabeza, provocando que todos miraran hacia donde Ruka estaba; con un aura negro a su alrededor. — ¡Mo! ¡Hota... Ruka! —Se quejó, a la par en que se sobaba la zona golpeada.

—Eres una idiota. —Respondió el rubio.

—Ruka. —Nonoko no podía creer que, de nuevo, el de cabellos claros haya golpeado a Imai.

—Ven ahora mismo. —Ruka tomó a la pelo negro por el brazo y la haló consigo hasta estar afuera del aula. Ignorando las malditas risillas cómplices que escapaban de los labios de los demás.

—Lo siento, Hotaru, se me olvidó.

—Me estás dejando en ridículo, idiota. —Susurró Imai.

— ¡Kya! —Ese grito les hizo dar un pequeño brinco en su lugar. Alzaron la vista para observar como un par de chicas les señalaban con, prácticamente, corazones en los ojos. — ¿Entonces si son pareja? ¡Se ven tan lindos juntos!

Mikan notó como Hotaru bajaba la mirada mientras apretaba los puños. Mierda, ella sabía lo orgullosa que es su amiga y el que pensaran ello podía ser bastante peligroso.

—Hotaru, calmate, recuerda que tienes el cuerpo de Ruka. —Susurró.

—Me largo. —Dio media vuelta y salió de ahí. La castaña suspiró algo tanquila, miró a todos y con una pequeña sonrisa decidió irse también.

* * *

Caminó hasta llegar al árbol de Sakura, y no pudo evitar sonreír un poco al pensar en Natsume, odiaba admitirlo, pero una de las cosas malas de todo ello era que no podría estar con su pareja como es debido. Suspiró un poco antes de sonreír al ver a su cuerpo recargando en el tronco del árbol.

—Natsume. —Saludó. El susodicho abrió sus ojos y, sin poder evitarlo, sonrió. Era el cuerpo de Hotaru, pero quien estaba ahí era su novia, y ese hecho no podía pasar por desapercibido.

—Fresitas, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Idiota. —Hizo un mohín, y de no ser porque sabía que era Mikan, Natsume se hubiera sorprendido al ver aquel gesto en el rostro indiferente de la reina de hielo. —Lo mismo te pregunto, deberías estar con la clase especial.

—Me aburrí.

— ¿No habrás sido grosero, cierto? —Preguntó. Conocía muy bien a Natsume, sobre todo estaba al tanto del odio que éste le tenía a Tsubasa.

—Para nada.

Vale, no quedó convencida.

—Oe, Mikan.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Sabes lo que es el yuri? —Una sonrisa burlona adornó su rostro y la castaña se preguntó a qué se debía ese gesto tan... diabólico. Sin embargo, se quedó pensando, jamás había escuchado aquel término, y antes de responder sintió como unos labios se posaban sobre los suyos.

" ¿Eh? ¿¡Eh!? ¿¡EHHH!?"

¡Natsume la estaba besando! ¡Natsume estando en su cuerpo y ella en el de Hotaru! Se apartó rápidamente, con el rostro totalmente rojo.

— ¿¡Qué demonios te pasa!? —Exclamó, totalmente roja. Natsume soltó una risa, la expresión en el rostro ajeno era sin duda algo que jamás iba a olvidar.

—Tranquila, sólo fue un beso. En el fondo sigo siendo Natsume y tu la fresas. ¿Qué tiene de malo? —Respondió, como si fuese la cosa más simple y normal del mundo. Mikan bajó la mirada, ese idiota, lo iba a matar.

—N-Natsume... ¡Idiota! —Gritó, para seguidamente dar media vuelta y echarse a correr.

* * *

Hotaru iba maldiciendo a su mejor amiga, y juraba que en cuanto regresaran a la normalidad, iba a encargarse de hacerle pagar por todo. Además, ¿cómo carajo se le ocurre pensar en revelar la verdad sobre sus sentimientos?

Idiota. Estúpida. Babosa.

Lo peor es que ahora todos piensan que entre ella y Nogi hay una relación. Mierda, estaba realmente molesta.

Suspiró, y alzó su mirada para toparse con Ruka, que se encontraba sentado en uno de los bancos. Lo dudó, pero al final decidió acercarse, llamando al otro.

— ¿Pasa algo, Imai? —El rubio levantó la vista para observar a la chica, ésta se sentó a su lado al momento de dejar escapar un suspiro de entre sus labios.

— ¿De qué te ríes? —Cuestionó al escuchar la risa del rubio.

—Es raro ver a mi cuerpo, ¿sabes? —Pronunció.

—Ah, me siento igual.

— ¿Sakura no está haciendo las cosas bien?

— ¿Eh?

—Lo sé, todos están hablando sobre la relación entre Ruka y Hotaru. —Pronunció con una pequeña sonrisa, la morocha se sonrojó ligeramente. De verdad, iba a matar a Mikan.

— ¿Has encontrado alguna respuesta a todo esto? —Intentó cambiar la conversación.

—La verdad, no. Es bastante extraño. ¿Y tú?

—Tampoco. Pero estoy segura de que aquella luz blanca tiene mucho que ver con todo esto. —Respondió con seguridad. Era lo más lógico, ¿qué otra cosa podía ser? El problema era que no sabían de dónde había salido aquel rayo.

— ¡Hotaru! —El grito, que lograron reconocer, les hizo voltear. Mikan se lanzó a los brazos de Hotaru mientras dejaba escapar sollozos que, lejos de ser preocupantes, sonaban bastante idiotas.

—Sakura, ¿pasa algo? —El rubio cuestionó. Alzó la mirada para observar como el cuerpo de Mikan se acercaba a ellos con un gesto indiferente.

— ¡Ese idiota acaba de hacer yuri conmigo! —Exclamó con miles de lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas.

— ¿Yuri? — Ruka no logró entender a qué se refería Sakura con ello, mas antes de poder preguntar algo, notó como un aura oscura rodeaba a Hotaru.

—Hyuuga. —Murmuró ésta a la par en que se separaba de Mikan. ¿Cómo se atrevía, ese idiota, a besar a Mikan en su cuerpo?

—Se te ofrece algo, Imai. —Preguntó él, con una sonrisa levemente divertida.

—Eres hombre muerto— Pronunció a la vez que sacaba su pistola. No dudó en comenzar a dispararle al cuerpo de Mikan, pero éste lograba esquivar cada golpe de manera ingeniosa y eso sólo le hacía molestar aún más. La castaña seguía llorando y Ruka, quien había logrado entender todo, estaba un poco ruborizado.

* * *

N/A. Yuri is love. :v Sólo diré que puede que me enfoque más en el romance de Ruka y Hotaru, es que los amo. Pero, bueh, que planeo poner limoncito entre Natsume y Mikan, pero sería hasta el final, cuando ya estén en su cuerpo. :v Gracias por leer hasta acá, y espero actualizar pronto pero la flojera. Además, lo dramático ya empieza en el next capítulo y pues... ;-; Bais. :)


End file.
